1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage of media discs and, more particularly, to devices for holding and protectively enclosing DVD""s, CD""s and the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Storage cases and protective containers for holding and protectively enclosing media discs, such as compact discs (CD""s) and digitized video discs (DVD""s), are well known in the art. Media disc containers of this nature typically have a central pedestal for supportively gripping the disc by engaging the central opening without contacting either side of the disc within data containing regions. In many instances, containers of this nature are further provided with a ledge for contacting portions of an outer perimeter of the disc for stabilizing the disc within the case so that it does not tip when supported on the pedestal. Usually, the disc is loaded into the container by lowering it onto the pedestal, while gripping opposite perimeter portions, and forcing the disc downwardly into engagement with the pedestal while simultaneously applying finger pressure against one or more elements of the pedestal. Removal of the disc is similarly affected by finger pressure against the pedestal and simultaneously lifting at the perimeter portions of the disc with the use of two additional fingers.
The well known disc holding structures of this nature present several problems. First, sufficient lifting force is required in order to effectively separate the disc from the pedestal holder. This results in undesirable bending of the disc when pulling upwardly on the outer perimeter portions as the central pedestal maintains a hold on the central portion of the disc. Second, the need to apply downward pressure on the pedestal with one finger, while lifting the outer perimeter of the disc with two other fingers requires significant dexterity, often demanding the use of two hands. This can be a particular problem when attempting to remove a media disc from its case while driving an automobile.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with presently used media disc storage cases. Specifically, the storage case of the present invention provides a disc holder which is operable using just two fingers of a single hand to release the disc from the holder and simultaneously move the disc into the grasp of the user""s two fingers so that the disc can be easily and conveniently removed from the case.
The invention is directed to a storage case with an integral disc holder for protectively containing media discs, such as DVD""s and CD""s. The disc holder is structured to releasably hold a media disc in the interior of the case, between top and bottom hinged cover members, and includes a centrally disposed disc retainer having flexible fingers with barbed distal ends for engaging the upper surface of the media disc proximate a central opening thereof. Arm members extend between the fingers and a pair of diametrically opposed tabs, wherein application of a radially inward directed force to the tabs, using the thumb and one other finger of the same hand, serves to urge the fingers to a compressed position so that the barbed distal ends are freed from the disc. Sloped shoulders at the juncture of the arm members and the respective pair of tabs urge the disc upwardly and into the grasp of the user""s thumb and other finger, upon application of the radially inward directed force to the tabs, thereby releasing the disc from the holder and directly into the grasp of the user with the use of just two fingers of one hand.